1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a determination method for determining an installation direction of an electronic device and an electronic system, and more particularly, to a determination method and an electronic system capable of determining an installation direction of an electronic device without configuring an additional identification pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a continuous development of a tablet or other mobile electronic devices, a user may utilize fingers to directly perform touch operations on a touch screen of the tablet, such as to zoom in display content or to zoom out the display content, etc. Recently, the tablet further may be installed on an external keyboard dock to provide the user a way to operate the tablet by an external keyboard (such as an operating manner of a conventional notebook), so as to enhance a usage of the tablet.
Under such a condition, the external keyboard dock is not only configured as a user interface of the tablet, but also the external keyboard dock is configured as an installation dock of the tablet, that is, the external keyboard dock is utilized for installing the tablet for the user to conventionally watch the tablet. Thus, how to effectively determine the two usages for the tablet has become one of the industry goals.